


Treasure Hunting

by jkateel



Series: Fugitives Together [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all treasure is gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunting

There's an ax missing its handle. A hilt of a sword. A helmet with a large dent on its side. The items are covered with dirt, moss and rust. But Father's eyes light up when he sees them, and he gestures Garrett over. "Look, son," he says, grinning. "Buried treasure."

Garrett frowns at the pile. "I thought we'd find gold and gems."  _And there'd be a dragon,_ he thinks, but only to himself. The old ruins they're in look like they could hide a dragon.

"Well, there won't be any gems, but there will be gold from these," Father says, using his sleeve to clean up the ax. There's a design on it that reminds Garrett of his Father's staff. The ax doesn't hum like the staff does, though. "Once we clean them up, and find some missing pieces. A handle for the ax, a blade for this hilt. A hammer for that dented helmet there. Then we sell them, and wa-la. Gold."

It's not what Garrett expected, when Father asked if he wanted to go treasure hunting with him. He squeaks when Father puts the helmet on his head, and it immediately sinks past his ears. Father chuckles. "There's treasure everywhere, Garrett. It's not always gold — but remember, it _can_ be."

Garrett pushes up the helmet to look at his father. "Are there dragons too?"

Father grins slyly as he pokes Garrett in the belly. "So you're interested in fighting dragons, hm? Could I interest you in a dwarven ax? A swordless hilt? And, I must say, that helmet fits you  _perfectly."_

Garrett giggles, swatting at his father's hand. Father huffs a laugh, and then his face grows thoughtful. "The same goes for people, too, Garrett. They're all treasures, even if they don't look like it."

He smiles then, but there's something off to it. Garrett doesn't know what. "Or, they could be dragons, but those are rare. Like real ones are."

Garrett doesn't get it, but he feels like Father is telling him something important. He decides to think it over later, smiling when Father winks at him. "C'mon. Let's see what other treasures we can find."

Garrett grins, already excited for what they might find. And if there's a dragon too ... Well, he can't wait to find out.


End file.
